


LGBT+ Content

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adventure Time References, F/F, Film, LGBT+ Content, YouTubers - Freeform, just my excuse to go on a tangent about the shows i watch, legend of korra - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: In an attempt to understand what her sister must be going through with her sexuality, Wynonna watches loads of LGBT+ content. Problem is? She kind of becomes addicted.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/TV
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	LGBT+ Content

**Author's Note:**

> Not at ALL serious. Take everything with a grain of salt and a whole bunch of sass.

Wynonna sighs and enters the Homestead, kicking her shoes off and launching them across the hall.

" _ Honey,  _ I'm  _ hooooome _ !"

There's no reply and she shrugs, acknowledging the muted muble of voices, coming from the TV by the sounds of it. And so, she enters the living room, just as some 80's sounding techno music begins to play from the screen.

"Yo, is that Charlize Theron?"

Said actress was currently heavily making out with another woman, and- yep, they were doing it on the bed.

_ Wow, fast. _

Waverly looks up from her position snuggled into Nicole's chest.

"Hey Nonna, yeah, new spy film came out this year, we're checking it out,  _ totally  _ legally."

Nicole gave her a false dirty look, breaking almost immediately and grinning at her.

"Sure Waves, I believe you."

The moaning from the screen brings their attention back, and Wynonna whistles, sitting heavily in the arm chair, pulling a bottle of whiskey from seemingly nowhere.

"Damn, they're intense aren't they?"

Nicole snorted and Waverly giggled.

"Duh, lesbian films, and tv shows, are of two things: adorable, or sexual."

"With," Nicole interrupted, "an amazing backing track, normally."

"Huh," Wynonna replied, have a heavy sip, "what do you guys normally watch?"

Nicole sat forwards, hand out to tick them off, with Waverly leaning forward with her.

_ Wow, so they're intense about this. _

"Buffy-"

"Orange is the New Black-"

"Miseducation of Cameron Post-"

"Pretty Little Liars? Kind of?"

"Eh," Nicole struggled, "ignore the writing and it counts. Oh, Pride-"

"- Love, Simon!"

"Blue is the Warmest Colour-"

"As long as you watch Imagine Me and You after to cheer yourself up."

"Ooo, and Below her Mouth!"

"I never got into that, you know, I don't know why…" Waverly mumbled, looking lost for a moment.

"The Bold Type, Girl Seeks Girl, Gentleman Jack-"

"The L Word!"

"A-Typical-"

"Orphan Black-"

"Ohmygosh, babe! We forgot-"

"- Xena!" They said together, grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, I think I get the-"

"Gypsey!"

"Dragon Prince!"

"Carmilla!"

"Okay I get it!"

They looked at Wynonna, seemingly having forgotten she was even there. The older woman looked exhausted, running her hand across her forehead.

"But, we didn't even get to mention the Lesbian YouTubers, like Rose and Rosie-"

"Or the LA Lesbians…" Nicole mumbled.

"LA Lesbians..?" Wynonna whispered to herself, Waverly was ready to go on another list when she threw her hands up, "Wait! No, don't tell me."

Waverly rolled her eyes and sat back under her girlfriend's waiting arms.

"Then why ask? This is why we didn't tell you about them, Nonna."

Wynonna put her drink (read: bottle) down a little harshly.

"And  _ why _ is that?"

"You know, small town-"

_"Rinky-dink town-"_ Nicole added as she sipped her gin.

"Rinky-dink, and this is a whole lotta… new. I didn't wanna freak you out with it! Hence why we watch them alone."

"- whenever we aren't busy."

Haught gave a sly grin which resulted in Wynonna's subtle gag.

"Well excuse you, I am the most openly accepting big sister this side of Kiss My Ass. Let's watch this lesbian spy film."

"Bisexual Spy, but sure. Baby, can you refresh her on the plot?"

Nicole cleared her throat, and Wynonna settled comfortably to take it all in.

_ I am gonna prove these bunch 'a bishes a thing or two about acceptance. _

* * *

A week later and there's an intense knocking at Waverly's door. The two woke with a groan, lifting the quilt to cover their naked bodies.

"'least she's learned to knock now."

"True…" Waverley sighed, "come in, Nonna-"

The door barged open, and a red eyed (from exhaustion) Wynonna burst in.

"Tell me more!"

"What?"

"I need more content! I've seen all the films, all the shows, all the YouTubers! Waves-"

She knelt down by her sister's bed, eyes intense and startling.

"... I even watched Supergirl."

Nicole gasped and leant over her shoulder.

"Oh, you poor soul."

"Queer baiting at its finest. But sis, I think you've watched it all."

"W-what? All of it?! How?!"

"Man… she's obsessed."

"Aren't we all?" Waverly replied, watching bemused as her sister stormed out of the room as fast as she'd left.

"Unbelievable! We need more representation for you guys! Gah!"

Nicole sighed and wrapped an arm around Waverly's waist.

"Bless her."

"She's sweet."

"... Wait until she finds out about Adventure Time and Steven Universe."

Waverly giggled, rolling over and kissing the redhead soundly and lovingly.

"Or Scooby-Doo, hell, even-"

"Legend of Korra." They said together, grinning madly at the matching response.

"I heart you, Nicole."

"I heart you more, Waves."

"Unacceptable."

"Okay, Lemon Grab."


End file.
